Where the Wolf meets the Man
by Glass Diamonds
Summary: Running. That was what life came down to at these moments- the speed and the thrill of the run. He looked up; and his whole world stood still.
1. Prologue

Slightly AU- set after Breaking Dawn but no Renesmee and only one wolf pack. Please excuse any slight discrepancies with the book- I basically just wanted to write a Jacob OC story 

_Running. That was what life came down to at these moments- the speed and the thrill of the run._

_Crashing through the thick green undergrowth._

_Seamlessly dodging boulder, fallen trees and other debris._

_The wind rushing through his fur, the sun warming his skin._

_The grace._

_The power._

_Jacob stopped to pause for breath. From the position of the sun in the sky he must have been running for 3 hours at least. He turned his shaggy head to the sky and howled, letting his wolf senses take over momentarily._

_Sight isn't a big thing when you're in wolf form- mostly greyscale and a narrow field of vision. It's the smells that take over. He could smell the shape, size and colour of an object a thousand metres away. He smelt moss on the rocks surrounding the pool he couldn't see yet; hear the break of a twig beneath-_

_Beneath a foot…_

_Jacob forced the human to regain control of the mind- the forest was always empty at this time. That was the only reason he allowed himself the release of the run. To let someone get this close to him so close to the brink of his control…_

_He halted the thought. He had too._

_The human in him far outweighed the wolf- he was not a monster. He would not hurt anybody._

_He'd promised himself that. He'd never hurt anyone again, physically or mentally. The look on Bella's face when he'd tried to force her to choose between him and Edward..._

_Hurriedly he pushed the thought to the back of his mind._

_Better not risk it. Better the embarrassment of being found naked in the woods than the questions and the panic that would arise at the sighting of a giant wolf running around loose._

_Quickly he phased back to human._

The nausea passed in a fleeting second now, but Jacob still had to brace himself against a rock as his head momentarily swam as his field of vision widened and the world exploded into technicolor.

Now all he had to do was make his way into some sort of cover and hide until whoever it was had passed. Then make his way back to warn the others that the woods were not as deserted as they once were.

"Umm… hello?" Jacob spun round as the voice cut through his internal monologue, then swore as he tried to cover himself to preserve some sort of modesty, his mind flying desperately through various explanations.

He looked up.

And his whole world stood still.

Review please :) no flames- there's a lot more to come!


	2. And the Wolf Howled

Slightly AU- set after Breaking Dawn but no Renesmee and only one wolf pack. Please excuse any slight discrepancies with the book- I basically just wanted to write a Jacob OC story 

"_Umm… hello?" Jacob spun round as the voice cut through his internal monologue, then swore as he tried to cover himself to preserve some sort of modesty, his mind flying desperately through various explanations._

_He looked up._

_And his whole world stood still._

Everything seemed to fade into nothingness as he gazed at the girl standing before him. The sounds of the woods, the vibrant colours, the smells, all were as nothing compared to her.

From the way the sunlight played in the russet streaks of her blond hair.

To the sparkle of her grey eyes, widened in shock as she stared at him.

Nothing mattered just as long as those eyes stayed looking at him. Just as long as he acknowledged him he could go on. Dimly in the back of his mind he reasoned that he should probably be embarrassed, standing as he was, mother naked in front of her, but all that he could think of was the steady stare of her warm eyes upon him, the flash of a dimple in her cheeks, pink as they were from the cold-

Snap out of it!

He dragged his attention back to the situation, and was immediately horrified.

"Uh-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't realise this was a naturalist reserve- place- sorry!"

"No! It isn't! I mean- I'm not… uh…" He cursed as he tried to keep his mind on the situation and force himself to come up with an excuse. How could he be so foolish as to let this happen, Sam would be furious.

_At the back of his mind the wolf howled at him to pay attention to… something. Something that wasn't right. Something he should notice._

"I… well, I guess I got lost, I didn't mean to intrude…"

"No! I'm sorry! I was… I was swimming!"

"Swimming?"

"Yeah." Goddamn his weak imagination! "There's a pool up ahead, I was swimming then I decided to dry out in the sun and… well I guess I lost track of time!"

"So…. Where are your clothes?"

_About 50 or so miles away back in my room on the reservation…_

"I kinda seem to have lost them…" He gave her a sheepish smile "I was hoping I'd make it back home unnoticed."

She cracked an unsure smile. Her face seemed to light up, drawing the light of the setting sun into a halo around her. Was this how Bella saw Edward? Almost as if an angel was standing there before him, utterly perfect in every way…

"Where is your home?" even her very voice was music…

"Back on the reservation… La Push"

Her exquisite forehead wrinkled "That must be at least 70 miles away..."

"Uh yeah… I guess." Better to offer no explanation to that.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then…maybe not quite as much of you though." She arched an eyebrow at him, and had not the humiliation of the situation finally began to kick that look could have trebled his embarrassment. "I just moved to Forks."

"Really? That's great! I mean uh… yeah, that's great."

"Great then." She seemed to have regained her footing after her initial shock and her cool, sardonic manner was reducing him to a verbally retarded idiot. He could practically feel his brain falling out his ears as he scrambled to find the last shreds of his dignity.

_You're naked, in the middle of a wood, and spinning her an obvious lie. Kiss your dignity goodbye Jake and just make your exit!_

"I'll be going now then." Her angel's voice cut through his thoughts answering his prayers. "See you around….?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you Jacob Black. I'll be seeing you." She gave him one last look and smiled. "And by the way…"

Her gaze caught his eyes and felt as if it had cut right through him. Her eyes were the darkest shade of blue he had ever seen and ringed with an outer rim of grey. Right at the very heart surrounding the pupil was circle of yellow.

Tricoloured eyes… at the back of his mind the wolf raged….

"Yes?"

She smiled. A curve of lips that pierced his heart and soul. He didn't know which he found more attractive; the shy sweet girl he'd initially seen, thrown and awkward by his nudity, or the confident, defiant young woman who right now was looking him up and down…

"Very nice." With a whip of hair and a streak of her scent she was gone. Moving gracefully across the woods and disappearing into the darkness.

The word that Jacob had been searching for suddenly bubbled to the front of his mind. _Imprinting._ And then the horror set in.

He'd just met the girl he had imprinted on, the one who he could tell all his secrets to, the one who would make him complete, the one girl he would now love until the end of his days.

And he'd been completely naked.

He allowed himself to sink into the frustration and let the wolf ride forward in his mind. Phasing back and beginning the long run home, totally giving himself over to the wolf in the hopes of distracting the man in his mind from his humiliation.

That night, Jacob Black dreamed.

He dreamed of the stars, spiralling above him in the sky. Winding and twisting into a whirlpool he thought would surely suck him into its very heart. Then suddenly he realised that the eye of the whirlpool was just that- an eye.

Two eyes.

Two indigo blue eyes, edged in grey, with a circle of gold around the pupil.

Then music filled his ears and he was falling. He felt someone by him, falling with him, arms entangled around him, soft skin brushing him, burning ice cold…

He twisted to see who it was but as he did he came to an abrupt halt, landing in a clearing in the woods.

Facing him was a large wolf- blond streaked with russet brown. He immediately phased but as he looked he saw countless eyes in the darkness behind it. Eyes of every sort of animal- bird, bear, wolf, lion, tiger, horse…

Then he awoke, with the sound of laughter echoing in his ears…

Review? Please? I have a good idea of where this is going so please stay with me 


End file.
